


All Yours

by Swiggs



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Short Ficlet, Soul taking, idk how to tag this, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggs/pseuds/Swiggs
Summary: You give your soul to Dark...short and sweet.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).

> A gift for a friend, hope you like it :)

An uneasy smile spreads across his face, even then you don't dare move an inch. You stay knelled before his feet, looking up into beautiful, pitch black eyes. Smiling in return, only yours is a mixture of adoration, respect, and a learned fear.

_"Are you sure this is what you want~ ..It's your last choice."_ Almost certain he means it's literally. You nod your head, having made up your mind with such certainty.

"Yes sir..If you would have me, I would be most gracious." You hope you convey how serious you are to him. "My body, mind, and soul is yours and only yours to do what you see fit. Please... I am yours completely."

He hasn't moved but you feel shadows creep up behind you and his influence washing over you. Your powerless to fight the shadows that wrap around your waist and down your arms..not that you would want too.

His voice rolling out in a smooth deep flow, almost a purr. Sounding, you hopefully think, satisfied with your answer.

_ "Very well~..**Stand up.**"_ You follow his order quickly, standing just a little shorter than him. _"This will hurt briefly but stay still." _

The shadows tighten around you as he places a cold hand in the middle of your chest. Holding back a shudder, you feel the cold pierce you as his hand seems to go straight through.He begins to travel deeper inside until your whole body stands on edge as if it's a live wire.

"S-Sir-?" You mutter confused before his eyes drift from his hand back to your eyes. _"Quiet pet..everything is fine, trust me~". _Your concern disappears even as you feel his hand curl around something and a slight tug comes from inside of you, pain blossoming all around you.

Noticing the edge of your vision fading, you see a slight grin on him face as everything turns black. He carefully grips and tugs his hand out of you, leaving his shadows to catch your limp body. Breath going just as still.

His eyes travel from your physical form to his own hand as he opens it palm up. Held in it, is a tiny flower looking as if it's lit from the inside with white light that surrounds it like fire. _"So small..how easy it would be to just crush you~"_

His words contrast his actions as his other hand gently rubs against the petals, slowly corrupting and fading the colour of the petals . _"No..I have something much more planned for you~"_ Bringing his lips to press a soft kiss on top it.

He watches as all the colour turns to a rich black, and the white light dimming until it's so very faint. The light looks distorted and make shadows that overlap each individual petal. A thing of such soft beauty, held cupped by a softer hand.

Looking down admiring his handiwork for just a moment before turning to your unconscious body. He extends the flower till it's placed on your chest, and sinking once more into you. A small hum coming from him as he sees you inhale and exhale once more. He walks away, making sure to lay you down gently before he steps away and leaves, only to return once you wake up.


End file.
